


Hanzo misses Jesse

by GoodbyeTrashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sad Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 03:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeTrashcan/pseuds/GoodbyeTrashcan
Summary: After Jesse passes away, Hanzo is left to grieve all alone, even though his and Jesse's now adult children tell him that they are here for him.Basically, Hanzo is sad and his adopted kids want to help him.





	Hanzo misses Jesse

Hanzo woke with a start, the fear of having more nightmares preventing him from returning to sleeph He sighed and sat up, breathing in deeply and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and took another deep breath, a knock on his door alerted him, he stood and went to the door. “Kon’nichiwa anija. How are you?” Hanzo’s younger brother, Genji, stood before him, his usual metal plate mask missing from his face. A bowl of Hanzo’s favorite cereal in his robotic hands. “I am fine Genji.” Genji knew as well as Hanzo did that that wasn't true, but green haired ninja didn’t pry, he knew that would only anger his raven haired brother. “I brought you this, I thought you might be hungry.” Genji offered the bowl, Hanzo looked at it as if it was filled with rocks. “C’mon anija, I know you haven't been eating properly, and you know that can be dangerous in battle.” Genji stared at his brother with such a look that the latter felt as if he was looking in a mirror. Hanzo sighed, “I was actually thinking of training before I ate.” Hanzo and Genji stared at one another. Both knew that was a lie, Hanzo hadn’t eaten since it happened. But Genji only nodded and said, “If you ever need me anija, I hope you know I will be here…. understood?” Hanzo had only nodded to his brother, he knew he wouldn’t bother him with his feelings, Genji was dealing with his own grief, there was no need for Hanzo to add to them.

Genji had turned on his heel and left Hanzo alone again, the other man went to the bathroom and took a shower before he went to the cliff. He always went to that cliff, the cliff they shared, the cliff that they always went to when they came home from a mission, the one they shared secrets together, the one they had their first date night on, the one they shared their first kiss under, the one they’d train together under. On his way to the cliff he ran into Soldier 76, the two nodded in greeting as they stopped in front of each other. “Hello Soldier.” Hanzo said, making a two fingered salute and nodding again to the much older man. “Hello Shimada. How are you?” he asked, returning the salute, his voice softening just enough to let Hanzo know what he had meant by that question. “I am fine.” Hanzo lied, his voice coming out a little quicker than he wanted it to. 76 gave a vague nod and grunted. “How is Reyes?” Hanzo asked trying his best to keep the subject off of him and his problems. 76 gave Hanzo a rare smile. “He’s still an old a-- grump but he’s getting better.” Hanzo forced a smile onto his face as he nodded to 76’s answer, once Soldier 76 had left, Hanzo let his shoulders slump, turing back to the direction he was heading and started forward. “DAD!” Hanzo froze as he heard a familiar voice call for him. He turned to see his youngest daughter rush over to him, he smiled, and opened his arms as she jumped on him and squeezed him with a bear hug. “When did you get here?” asked Hanzo as she released him from the hug that she had tried to crush him with. “I just got back here a few moments ago!” she exclaimed excitedly. She and her older siblings had left for a mission that Hanzo had originally wanted to forbid them from going on, but they had insisted and went anyway. “Where are the others?” Hanzo asked slight worry creeping in at the thought that his kids could be injured ...or worse.

“They’re unpacking their stuff. They said they’d come find you once they’re done.” her face softened and she stared at him with a look that forced Hanzo to remember what he had been trying to forget for months now. “How have you been dad?” her voice was soft when she asked this as if she knew she had to be careful with how she asked. “I am fine Yuki. How are you an angel?” he smiled when she said she was doing fine, that she had believed she found her soulmate when they had gotten there. After a few moments of talking, mostly it was Hanzo listening to his daughter chatter on, they heard footsteps coming their way and saw Ahmya walking towards them. Her smile widened as she grew closer to them. Her two younger twin brothers, Malakai and Mattias, followed closely behind her. Ahmya nodded to Hanzo as she and her brothers reached them.

“Hello father, how have you been since we left? Missed us?” Hanzo chuckled and nodded in return, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, then doing the same with his sons. “I am fine, how are you little dragon?” he asked and chuckled again as she pretended to look disgusted at the nickname Hanzo had used. Henzo had begun using that nickname when she first summoned her dragons on accident. She had been at least nine when the purple dragons had lept from her back. Hanzo remembered vividly when she started freaking out and crying. It had taken Hanzo to explain to her that, the dragon wasn’t going to hurt her or her family. He realized that said two dragons were on her shoulders, both of them greeting him with gentle trills and calls. He held out his hand and pet the dragons heads, stroking between their eyes. He felt a small finger poking him, and looked to see Yuki staring at him. “What is it Yuki?” he asked, worry etching itself onto his face, until her face broke into a cheek splitting grin. “Guess what.” she said and held her arm up, a tiny head of a dragon poked its head out, peering through her sleeve. It was a bright pink dragon, his thin slitted eyes staring curiously at him. "Oh, Yuki..." He smiled, looking at his daughter and her dragon with pride. "We should celebrate your accomplishment!" Ahyma exclaimed, joy filling her voice to the brink of overflowing.


End file.
